


克罗利家的绿植瑟瑟发抖不敢说话

by Alexis829



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, ca, 好兆头 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis829/pseuds/Alexis829
Summary: 一株多嘴多舌的绿植所讲述的爱情故事。





	克罗利家的绿植瑟瑟发抖不敢说话

女士们，先生们，你们能听见我的声音吗？噢，没错，我是全伦敦生长最茂盛，或许也是唯一一株会开口说话的绿植。倘若您从我身边经过，嘘——，只消用心聆听，就能一清二楚地听到我即将讲述的故事。

您一定会问，一棵植物为什么要把精力消耗在学习人类词汇此种无聊的事情上，您这样想是因为压根不了解我的前主人。是的，我的前主人，头号恶魔克罗利——别见怪，他长期热衷于同我们进行单方面的对话，确切的说是训导，管教，或者，嗯……威胁恐吓。

我必须承认，他是我最初呀呀学语的启蒙导师，但当然不是如今我的丰富词汇量的主要来源——这得益于我兢兢业业的后天积累——事实上，我被迫牢牢谨记的第一个词就是“叶斑”，它是笼罩在我头顶的驱之不散的乌云，令我一生无法忘却并为之战栗的恐怖阴影，即便是现在，一听人说起这个词，我还是会不由自主地浑身发抖。

有关这个词我不想说得更详细了，您只要记住，但凡是那些刚刚零星长出一两颗叶——斑——的同伴（我真不想提这两个字），我这辈子就再也没有见过它们，明白了吗？虽然这很不公平，生病又不是我们的错！唉，待会儿我还会再谈起这个，现在还是先说说我从前主人那里学会的其他词句吧。

第二个句子，也就是我此时此刻仍在坚持践行的原则，原话是“好好生长”！请注意，这绝对不是什么赞美鼓励的话，而是一条命令，必须无条件遵守并凭靠顽强的求生欲一丝不苟执行下去的命令。当然，我并不是在暗示当时我们的生存环境有多么苛刻——或许稍微有那么一点，至少克罗利还会尽职尽责地来给我们按时浇水，看得出来我们是他在公寓里唯一关心的事物了。

就这样，在身旁伙伴不时神秘失踪的恐慌之下，我忧心忡忡、战战兢兢地努力生长，心理上的长期压抑使我格外在意克罗利说过的每个词、每句话，毕竟我必须得及时搞懂主人发布的任何指示，不是吗？作为一株承载几十亿年光荣进化历史的植物，我逐渐记住了前主人常说的一些话语，甚至能够开口重复其中的一部分，之后您就会理解，这一点对于改变我的命运来说至关重要。

事情发生在一个冷风呼啸的夜晚。那两天的天气一直非常糟糕，阴云密布、暴雨肆虐，失去日光的照耀，我感到闷得透不过气来，更要命的是，主人克罗利出门时忘记关窗，狂风卷挟着如瀑的雨水从窗口倾洒过来，我僵直身体默默忍受了一整个下午，到晚上那阵早已狼狈不堪、神智混乱。

令我感到惊奇的是，克罗利居然领回了一位客人——他是世界上最善良、最可爱的天使，虽然当时我并不知道这一点。他同克罗利一起来到露台，彼时我正萎靡不振地耷拉着叶片，察觉到主人前来视察时慌忙打起精神来，但已经太晚了——

“伙计们，世界末日过得还愉快吗？你们看上去真是糟糕极了，等等，我说，你的末日真的降临了，这是——叶斑。”恶魔从凌乱四散的枝叶中精准地扯住了我试图掩藏起来的一枚叶片，那一刻我知道一切都完了，我的颜色一定变得比枯萎的冬草还要苍白，我已大难临头、死期将近。

"你为什么——总是记不住——我的话呢？”克罗利咬牙切齿的声音仿佛是末日的诅咒，他一手提起花盆，我被倒转过来悬在空中，只觉头重脚轻，几乎要栽到地面，平生头一次，我使出全部的气力颤抖着叫喊起来（我自认为声音已经很大了）：“不，不！别扔掉我——”

就在这时，那位心肠柔软的客人听见了我的呼唤，赶忙连声阻止克罗利的行动，“停，停，住手，把它放下，克罗利，请别伤害它，你得冷静一下。”

“它只是一株坏掉了的盆栽，亚兹拉斐尔，你的上帝造过千万亿棵这样的植物，别大惊小怪，况且我得提醒你一下，这一棵的主权现在归恶魔所有。”克罗利语速飞快地讲完这一番话，我甚至没来得及搞懂其中的含义，您得理解，在那种极度危急的情况下，我仍能记住唯一的一个单词“不”在全植物界中已经算是超水准发挥了。

但天使显然态度坚决不为所动，他把我从克罗利手中抱过来，轻轻摆回了原处。“你难道没有听见吗？它在求救，一直喊着不要呢。”

“噢，为了搭救一棵盆栽，天使已经沦落到编造谎言的地步了。”克罗利无可奈何地摊摊手，然后把它们插回裤袋里。

“我没有！你、你真的听不到？可怜的小家伙，它现在哭了，你没理由要粗暴地吼它，”天使修长的手指扫拂过我的叶片，宛如晨间的露珠优雅地泻落，留下一道清凉莹亮的水痕，“叶斑……叶斑只是小问题，很容易就能被治愈……”

“亚兹拉斐尔，你居然、为一株植物、施行了一次神迹？”克罗利不可置信地吼道，那双蛇一样的瞳仁收缩成两道狭窄的细缝。

“嘿，可这是你的植物！——我的意思是，做主人的在没尽力挽救之前不能敷衍地一扔了事，何况，我跟上面已经……嗯，没什么关系了。”天使做了个向上指的手势，小声嘀咕道。

那时，我终于从恐惧中缓过神来，疲倦被一扫而空，叶片焕然如新，我沉浸在得到救赎后的新生的喜悦当中。最后，亚兹拉斐尔对我说道：“那么，看来只有我能听到你的声音了，我的孩子，告诉我，你还需要什么别的吗？”

我确实还觉得有点冷，几天以来的恶劣天气使我有些营养不良，于是我拼命搜寻主人曾经讲过的那个词，在克罗利失去耐心把天使拉走之前，用虚弱而细小的声音把它讲了出来：“阳……光。”

就这样，当他们转身离去时，天使打了个响指，一团温柔而明亮的光便立刻笼罩下来，暖融融的将我带离四周漆黑而凛冽的夜色。

接下来的两天中，出乎我的意料，天使阿兹拉斐尔晚间一直会回到主人的公寓里，后来我新学了一个词或许可以描述他俩之间的关系——未婚同居，上星期六，我刚好从一位穿着熨烫妥帖的工作装的中年女性那里听到她这样忧心忡忡地数落女儿。反正白天他们会一起出门，或者无所事事地待在家里喝茶看报聊天，可爱的天使有时会凑到我旁边小声耳语，向我询问阳光是否充足、温度是否适宜，当然，他更感兴趣的是我的主人克罗利，比如他平日会不会赖床、喜欢什么味道的须后水、在洗澡时会哼哪支乐队的歌……我不能保证自己给出的答案尽如人意，毕竟在那会儿我的口语表达还不够流利自如，多数情况下只能磕磕绊绊地重复从主人那里偷听来的字眼，比如“格调”、“毁灭”和“半人马座阿尔法星”。

有一天他们早晨匆匆出门，很反常地一日未归，临近午夜两人才破门而入，互相勾着对方的肩膀，纵声谈论什么丽兹酒店、可丽饼和加柠檬汁的牡蛎、伯克利广场上放声歌唱的夜莺，我敢赌上三条蚯蚓干的养料，他们一定还喝了酒，主人说话时舌头几乎不会打弯，我甚至怀疑在酒精刺激下它都快变回细长分叉的原形来了，而天使歪着脑袋听他讲话，脸上挂着晕乎乎的傻笑，白皙的面颊上浮起两团迷离的红晕。

主人完全忘记过来浇水，天使也没有同我互道晚安，他们亲密地搂抱着径直走进卧室——原谅我的视野范围仅能达到客厅，尽管卧室的门半开着，里面的任何声音都能清晰地传过来，但我真希望当时能看到室内到底发生了什么，这样就不会愚蠢地误解主人要对天使做什么十恶不赦的事了。

我至今仍为随后发生的一切感到羞愧而难于启齿，但话已至此，没有再继续隐瞒下去的余地。在此之前我只想请您谅解，植物和人类之间的某些生理结构和行为方式，嗯，归根结底是不同的， 您一定得明白这一点，这样才能从我的叙述中知晓对于你们来说心照不宣而我恐怕永远无法想象出来的那种事。

我索性就一口气直说了吧，那时我首先听到一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，我想是他们喝得太醉的缘故，因而房间的气温过于闷热了。我以为主人先会去到浴室冲个澡，但等了很久一个人也没有出来。反倒是天使在小声抗议着什么，他的声音细微而颤抖，原谅我听得不大真切，但紧接着室内突然陷入一片沉寂，好像他的嘴被堵住了——我关停体内的呼吸机制全神贯注地听着，只能听闻深浅不匀的喘息声与急促而混乱的吮吸声，过了好一阵，天使才解脱出来大口大口地喘气，用嗔怪的口吻抱怨道：“克罗利，你真过分！”

我的主人可是一只不折不扣的恶魔。我有些哀伤地在心里想着，知道克罗利今晚就要原形毕露了。可怜的天使，他马上就会看清魔鬼嗜好害人的本质，义愤填膺地冲出这间公寓，并且以后再也不会回来和我说话了。我沉浸在自己的心事当中，等发觉到事情越来越古怪时已经毫无办法——

天使的声音逐渐变得慌乱，开始他说：“不，不行……这太出格了……我变不出你想要的样子……”但后来那些句子被一股无形的力量击得四分五裂，碎成断续不连贯的片片词语，最后甚至连任何有意义的单词都消失了，从那里流淌出来的只剩下高低起伏、绵密不绝的声声气音。

我再也受不住了。我的叶片气得打颤，出于激动全身晃动不止，差点拖着花盆摔到地上，我难以猜测此时此刻克罗利到底在用什么手段疯狂折磨着无辜的天使，或许他掐住了天使的脖子，堵严他的嘴巴，捆缚了他的双手双脚，然后用尖利的毒牙划破他的肌肤、刺进他的体内，品尝他甘美如蜜的汁液……情急之下不知哪来的勇气，我根茎蓄力，两旁枝叶摇曳生风，然后拼命大喊出心头闪念而过的句子：“我绝不允许——任何人——伤害——我的——亚兹拉斐尔！！！”

喘息声戛然而止，时间仿佛都在此静默凝固，有一瞬间我以为自己成功了——我的声音足够洪亮以至于把恶魔震慑在当场，但随后天使的反应让我迷惑不已，上帝啊，我听见他居然在咯咯发笑，用稍微有些喑哑的、但极尽温柔的嗓音询问克罗利：“先等一下，你什么时候说过这样一句话，你说绝不会允许任何人伤害——呃，你的，亚兹拉斐尔？”

等到恶魔缓过神来几乎全身赤裸冲进阳台想将我立刻顺着窗户扔出去的时候，我才意识到我把事情彻头彻尾地搞错了，好在紧跟其后的亚兹拉斐尔及时阻止了他——这时我发现天使压根毫发无损，确切的说是比以前更……美了，他红润的嘴唇覆上了一层水光，宛如花瓣上沾着晨露的娇嫩蔷薇，小鹿一般湿漉漉的眼睛有些警惕又羞赧地向窗外张望，查探是否有邻居或是行人受到了惊扰，几处淡粉色的吻痕在他脖颈处的肌肤上若隐若现，好像恶魔方才所做的一切，只不过是把新鲜的覆盆子酱挤进了刚烤出炉的奶油蛋糕表面。

“我绝对不会继续容忍它，一棵聒噪、无礼、坏我好事的白痴植物——绝不！”五分钟后，我惶恐不安地听见客厅里主人的咆哮声，他端着亚兹拉斐尔递来的茶杯，显然仍旧余怒未消。

“我们可以给它换个地方。瞧，这就是长久以来你热衷于同盆栽对话的必然后果。”天使耐心地回复道。

第二天一早，我就被打包拎出公寓，移栽到摄政公园一处灌木丛附近的草坪上。

临别时，天使充满慈爱地对我说：“可怜的孩子，这里的阳光永远充足明媚，你还会认识到许多新的朋友，我敢保证对你的成长更有好处。”

我的恶魔主人只冲我吼了一句：“给我好——好——生——长！”

他们转身并肩离去，渐行渐远，我最后听到天使又重复问了一遍昨晚的问题：“你还没告诉我，你什么时候说出我是——你的……这种话？”

我不知道前主人克罗利有没有告诉他事情的真相，但我仍然记得清清楚楚，那天主人两个邪恶的同事闯进公寓找他麻烦，情急之下他唯一一次挂断了天使打来的电话，等他摆脱哈斯塔，匆忙回拨过去时，那边的线路却再也无法接通……倘若哪天天使跑来问我的话，一定会得到令他满意的答案。

现在，我在新环境中适应得很好，这里日光和煦，清风荡漾，每天从此处经过的人群络绎不绝，孩子们嬉笑着在我身旁跑来跑去，成群结队的鸽子从闪光的湖面飞来，盘旋着降落到草地上，悠闲地觅食散步。天使和恶魔都没有骗我，确实，我生长得比从前更好，从路人们形形色色的谈话中也学到了更多时髦的新词儿，比如他们看到我时往往要夸赞一句“枝繁叶茂”！我实在喜欢这个形容，假如您也能这样夸我的话，我就会抖擞叶片向您致意。

顺便提一句，克罗利和亚兹拉斐尔也喜欢来这里闲逛，恶魔和天使正混迹在享受生活的普通人中间。就在前天，他俩还坐在公园长凳上窃窃私语，尽管我无法获悉具体的谈话内容(或许可以向八卦的鸽子们打听一下)，可毫无疑问的是，两人的距离越靠越近，越靠越近——最后，在黄昏灿烂的夕光中，他们拉长的背影牢牢地黏在了一起。咳咳，某些人自以为行事谨慎无人目睹，但隔着一片稀疏的海棠花丛，我正伫立在这儿见证了全部过程。其实也没什么大不了的！像多少只栖息在湖畔的双宿双飞的天鹅、多少对缠绵悱恻难解难分的情侣那样，交颈热吻不过是天下相爱之人全都会做的最稀松平常的事，天使和恶魔当然也不会例外。

我要讲的故事就要在此收尾了，当然，如果您常来的话，或许会跟踪到事情的最新进展。什么，您问我在他们接吻时有没有再出声打扰？噢，别看我现在尽情地敞露心扉，和您一吐为快，可在当时——根据上次事故的教训，我尽量把自己缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖不敢说话。

Fin.


End file.
